The present invention is characterized by a combination of vapor-to-mechanical energy converters driven by rapid heat transfer means able to instantaneously transfer energy from the products of combustion, or any heat source, to a thermodynamic fluid circulating inside an independent loop. This fluid moves inside the loop mainly as a result of its own expansion and transfers its energy to mechanical means through thermodynamic work-producing units or expanders. In this manner, the various components of this device constitute a special Miniaturized Waste Heat Engine (MWHE) able to recuperate and convert waste energy from combustion or heat sources into useful energy. By returning a significant fraction of this recuperated energy to the power system (for example in the form of mechanical or electrical energy), the usually unavoidable heat discharge into the environment is minimized, while pollutant emission can be significantly reduced at no energy cost for the power system.
To simplify the description of the working principles and methods of operation of this invention, an internal combustion engine (fueled with heavy or non-heavy fuels) is from now on considered to be the power system. However, any power system utilizing heat sources and producing waste heat as a result of their operation could utilize the techniques and methods described by this invention.
When this invention is applied to an internal combustion engine, the energy of the exhaust combustion gases (high temperature and mass flow rate) is converted into additional horsepower transferred directly to the engine load, via the engine crankshaft, and/or indirectly via special engine intake oxygen enhancing means.
The MWHE contains one or more vapor-to-mechanical energy converting systems, referred to hereafter as expanders; one or more instantaneous heat transfer systems, referred to hereafter as converters; one or more instantaneous vapor collapsing systems, referred to hereafter as imploders; and one or more air/oxygen enhancing systems, referred to hereafter as oxygenators.
In general, the MWHE is formed by one or more converters coupled with a series of expanders including a vapor condensing system, or imploder, so as to form a thermodynamic cycle. A converter (or multiple converters) returns the recuperated energy from the exhaust gases through one or more expanders in the form of mechanical energy, adding it to the power normally generated by the engine. Another converter (or the excess recuperated energy of a single converter) allows the pressurization of the engine intake manifold through the oxygenator, thereby providing excess oxygen to the air fuel mixture independently of the engine rotational speed, or revolutions per minute (RpM). By utilizing this particular oxygen enhancing feature, the engine performance can be significantly improved since air/oxygen is virtually pumped into the engine at all times, regardless of the RpM, at no cost. If this device is applied to a diesel fuel engine, the production of highly toxic particulate is almost eliminated since excess oxygen is always present during combustion, even when the engine is accelerating from idling speeds.
Therefore, the main application of this thermodynamic engine can be seen as an anti-pollution system, especially when applied to heavy fueled engines, but also as a device able to significantly improve engine performance while reducing fuel consumption. Again, it is important to emphasize that the source of energy of this invention is constituted by heat that is normally irreversibly discharged into the environment.